The Birthday Gift Solution
by minionmania
Summary: Celebrating Amy and Halley's birthday comes with presents and joy. But everyone becomes suspicious when Sheldon starts acting strange.


_**SPOILERS!:**_ _This contains information above The Big Bang Theory ' The Positive Negative Reaction' and onwards._ _ **Read with own risk!**_

Chapter 1:

Howard laying in the bed, sitting next to his wife. Conversations had been low in the past hour, there was nothing but stony silence. Waiting for someone to say something, Howard took a deep breath in. Bernadette stared him.

"So Halley's turning one! What are we doing again?"

Bernadette didn't answer. She just layed there, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Howie. Just this whole thing with the birthday party has gotten me on edge, You know. Halley is turning one, It's also Amy's birthday, on the same day, just it's getting way too much for me, also work is way too hard at the moment."

"I know, here, how about if we have a joined party for Amy and Halley. It will be two birthday's in one!"

"That's a great idea, but there's one problem..."

"What?"

"It's Halley's birthday today" She screamed "How can we set it all up, with only a few hours preparation?"

Howard regretted saying anything. It was good with the silence. They lay there for a few more minuets. The room was filled with quiet.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped. It's a great idea. I'll call everyone and say to move Amy's party to the..." Bernadette was stuck on place to pick for the party.

"How about the park? It's a great place. Also Halley will have a blast in the grass."

"Sure."

The conversation went on for a while until they were interrupted by the monitor. It was picking up that Halley was awake. The large cry filled the house. The booming voice of Mrs. Wolowitz was apparent in their daughter's voice. Losing his mother 3 years ago was hard on Howard more than he cares to admit.

Bernadette jumped up and left the room. Halley had quietened down when you could hear Bernadettes' high pitched voice coming down the monitor.

"It's ok, Mommy's here. It's ok."

Howard smiled when he heard that. His phone started to buzz, and vibrate. He picked up the phone and heard Raj's voice booming down the phone.

"Hey Buddy. Just wanted you to know, that I'm wishing Halley my heart on her birthday. She means so much to me, I am blessed to call her my Goddaughter."

Howard was about to hang up the phone when he remembered about the party.

"Hey Raj, change of plans. Can you meet us at the park at 3pm. Ok, 3pm, Where having a joined party for Halley and Amy."

"Sure thing"

They finished the conversation and Howard hung up the phone. Still laying there. You could hear Halley and Bernadette down the monitor. The words of Halley had never been said, it was always Bernadette's voice down the monitor. But one word caused him to turn and face the monitor on Bernadette's bed side table. One word that made it obvious that she was getting older.

"D-Da-"

Howard was thinking to himself, wondering if Halley was ever going to talk a full word. But just as that thought had rushed around in his head...

"Dad-Daddy"

Howard shook his head, did he actually just hear that? He rolled over onto his left side and moved closer.

"Daddy, Daddy."

"I think she's calling for you." Bernadette said down the monitor.

Howard jumped out of the bed and ran to Halley's bedroom. There, was Halley standing towards the monitor, she turned around and ran up to Howard.

"Daddy!"

She was over the moon to have her daddy in her arms. Howard shed a tear. So did she.

Bernadette picked Halley up and took her down the stairs. She stopped,

"You coming... Daddy"

Chapter 2:

Sheldon sitting on the couch, waiting for Amy to wake up. Around him is ballons, a heap of presents on the dining table, and banners on every corner of apartment 4B.

"I think I over did it!" He said to himself.

There was a silent knock at the door. Sheldon Tiptoed towards it. On the other side was Leonard and Penny, holding boxes of presents to join the others.

"Were here" They whispered. "Where should we put them?"

"Right over there"

They walked in and put the presents on the table.

"Wow Sheldon, you've really done this plac-"

Penny got interrupted by Sheldon slamming the door. He looked petrified.

"Shhh!"

There was nothing for a few moments, it was quiet. No one dared to move a muscle. They stood there until the silence was broken.

"Sheldon, is everything ok?"

A voice came from the bedroom, it was Amy, Sheldon started to panic. He didn't want Amy to come in, he wasn't ready, he still had one more balloon to do.

"Yes, go back to sleep"

Amy argued with him for a while, and it was the one clue that gave it away that Amy had won. She walked out and her jaw dropped. She was speechless. She was lost. She stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Surprise!" Leonard, Penny and Sheldon yelled.

"What is all this?"

"It's your birthday, I wanted to do something memorable"

"Sheldon, this is amazing"

Amy went in a gave Sheldon a kiss, She broke it up and just looked round the room, Sheldon had his arms around Amy's body. Penny leant in and hugged her husband. Their hug was cut short when Leonard got a phone call.

"It's Howard... Hello"

Amy was still astonished and completely shocked. She leant in and gave Sheldon a hug, and he hugged her back. When Leonard got of the phone Penny asked

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Howard seemed over the moon about that Halley said her first words-"

"Really, what did she say, sorry I interrupted you"

"And to meet him at the park at 3'o clock."

"Morning or Afternoon?"

Everyone just stared at Sheldon with a blank face. Amy was giggling at his humorous 'joke.'

"Really?!"

"Oh..."

Leonard continued and said that Halley's first words were 'Daddy'. Amy opened her presents. Then Sheldon started to act suspicious. He had his hands behind his back until they had their breakfast, which Sheldon made Amy's favourite; Chocolate Chip Pancakes with all sat at the table. They thought that he was acting odd because of all the wrapping paper on the floor. But after he cleaned it up he was still acting odd...

Chapter 3:

Howard and Halley we're down in the dining room, and Bernadette was in the kitchen. Howard was eating his breakfast, and Bernadette was preparing Halley's. She had already had hers. Halley was starting to get fussy and started to pout her lip, that's when Bernadette brought in her breakfast. She didn't seem happy with it and refused to eat it. She had a stubborn face on the entire time.

"Hey, so Raj, Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy know to go to the park."

"I think that's everyone."

During the conversation Bernadette was unaware that Halley was pushing the bowl of her high chair.

"Bernie, the bowl"

"Oh, Halley, no you don't do that!"

She caught the bowl in the nick of time. She placed it back on the high chair and Halley turned her head.

"She's entering adolescence twelve years early!" Howard said, lifting up his mug.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's becoming a grumpy teenager!"

Bernadette took the bowl of her and she reached out for it moaning, Bernadette took a deep breath in, handing Halley the bowl. Howard left the room laughing. Bernadette smiled.

"She's like you mom!"

"She is, isn't she."

Howard re-entered the room and sat down next to Bernadette.

"It's a shame she's not here. She would of loved Halley."

"Halley would of loved her too, And she does, because your mom is still up there, watching down on us, on her grandchild, on her son."

Howard and Bernadette share a sweet moment when Halley is in the background eating. Like her Grandma did.

"She eats like her as well."

"It's because their related."

After they had their breakfast, they sent Halley on a Treasure hunt to find all of her presents, she enjoyed it a ton and Howard and Bernadette loved the way she smiled and laughed when it came to the hunt, this time she had a I'm having great time face on the whole time. It was a tradition to do a Treasure Hunt, so they felt more than happy to carry on with that tradition. They loved that Halley loved all of her presents and she spent the rest of the morning playing with them.

Howard and Bernadette had seen Halley grow up, from birth to her first birthday, from her rolling over to her first steps, from milk to her first solids. Before Halley was born, Bernadette never thought of having kids, but now, seeing her grow up, she never thought of having to be separated from her little girl, she never wanted to. Howard wanted kids from when he was a kid, because he wanted to prove that he could be the best dad after he didn't have the best example, because his dad ran away from him and his mother when he was eleven. He never wanted to do that with his child, and now Halley was here, he would hate to do that to his little girl. They both had ideas on children when they were children, but now they would never give up Halley on their lives.

Chapter 4:

Later on that day, Sheldon and Amy were getting ready. Amy was looking in the closet for a dress and Sheldon was in the shower. Amy could smell the fragrance coming from the steam submerging from the crack at the bottom of the door. She could hear the water crashing and landing on the shower floor. The water sounded like a sound machine whirring away in a bedroom. She stood there in a trance like state. Just listening to the water dripping and splashing around in the bathroom. The imagination stopped when Sheldon stopped the water. He stepped out and Amy went back to normal, looking through the closet.

When Sheldon walked by, he smiled at her, as he knew what she had been doing, she walked inside the bathroom to give Sheldon his privacy. Amy slipped on her lilac dress and put on her tiara that Sheldon had brought for her a few years back.

Sheldon put on a grey shirt underneath a brown blazer. wearing black pants and blackish brownish loafers. They met in the living room and left the apartment, Sheldon ran in to grab a box that he had forgot. They knocked on the door of 4A and waited patiently, Leonard opened the door wearing a white shirt and tie with brown pants and black formal shoes. Penny walked down the hall of the apartment from the bedrooms wearing a red dress, that she had wore for Howard and Bernadette's wedding, and small pink sandals. They left the apartment building to go to the park that they were told to meet up at.

"What was in the box Sheldon?"

"What box?"

"The box you ran in to get when we left the apartment"

"Oh, that was a birthday gift for Halley"

"Oh, Ok"

Leonard looked at Penny and she did the same, something didn't seem right. But the believed him and they carried on.

When they got to the park, Howard and Bernadette had done up a small part of the park, covered in balloons, and banners, presents and more were scattered. There was a small table full of food, and a birthday cake for Amy and for Halley. Halley's birthday cake was a cake smash one, where she can dig her face in.

Sheldon placed the box on the table and carried on.

Everyone was saying happy birthday to Halley and Amy. They all had a blast at the birthday, and Amy even got Sheldon to dance. Everyone had some food and told great stories. Halley was dancing herself through the night, and at the end, she was tuckered out. Howard and Bernadette, Leonard and Penny and Sheldon and Amy were doing a slow dance and Halley joined in a bit later when the music picked up. She found slow dancing boring, and only liked the loud music.

When it came to the cake, they did Amy's first so everyone ate their slice of cake when Halley was laughing her head off and smiling with cake on her face. At sunset, they did presents. The small box was done last.

"To: Amy From: Sheldon"

Amy looked at Sheldon with confusion.

"You said this was for Halley"

"Well then I lied"

"Sheldon-"

"Amy, open it"

She opened the box, a ring was placed inside,

"Amy Farrah Fowler, Will you marry me?"

Amy was shocked, She stared at Sheldon. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She figured it out, She finally had the courage to say it.

"Yes"

She slipped on the ring, and Sheldon leant in and kissed her.

"This is the best birthday ever."

Chapter 5:

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj were all back at work.

Leonard, Howard and Raj were sitting at the table in the cafeteria. When Sheldon walks in everyone cheers, he is confused and says thank you, and sits with his friends.

"Do you know what that was about?"

"Maybe they know you're getting married to Amy." Howard replied

"I still can't believe that is actually happening!" Leonard whispered

"Yeah, but it is great news, Sheldon Cooper tieing the knot." Raj said

"After only 7 years after our first date!"

"I don't know why she went on a date with him in the first place!" Leonard whispered

"I heard that!"


End file.
